New Ouran
by sakura-blossoms-26
Summary: AU When Haruhi Fujioka joined Football he never thought It'd take him to Ouran. But now that it has, it attracts attention, but is it good or bad? And what's this about love? MALE Haruhi FEMALE hosts HikaruX Haruhi Please R


Disclaimer= I do not in any way, own ouran high school host club. if I did Tamaki would be dead

Haruhi Fujioka walked through the cluttered library full of those darn rich people. Four library rooms and they're all full of laughing, giggling, and yelling rich kids. He sighed as he put his stuff down on the desk. The guys were the worst, always giggling about a 'Host Club'. He wished they'd all go away. He wished his mother was still alive, that he'd be able to be happy again. But, unfortunately that wouldn't ever happen. These people would never go away, his mom was dead as a doornail and he wasn't happy at all. **  
** As he studied his work and checked them again and again for flaws, the noise slowly went away without his notice. Then, it quickly came back with a bang. Haruhi looked up and was met with the sight of six beautiful girls walking in. They, unlike him, were wearing the school uniform because they could afford it.**  
**They walked over to his table and set their things down. Haruhi's computer was out and he was finishing his essay for English. He sighed and closed it after saving his work because he couldn't concentrate with all the guys crowding the desk. There was no way he'd be able to study with all this work and people crowding him. No one seemed to notice as he walked away, unintentionally leaving his locket behind. One girl saw it and jumped up. "Hey! You! Your locket!" she yelled but he couldn't hear her with the noise in the library. She was Tamaki Suou, daughter to an important businessman. By the time she noticed the necklace, he was gone. "Oi tono, we know that kid. He's in our class! We can give it to him when we see him again," The twins of the group yelled. They were Hikaru and Karou Hitachiin, daughters to a dress maker and a technology surplus supplier. **  
"**His name is Haruhi Fujioka," The black haired tired looking girl said. She was Kyoya Ootori, a daughter to an important medical supplier. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "The son of that lawyer that bailed our parents out all of those lawsuits? Really?" One of the twins said surprised. "Yes. I think it would be better if we paid a visit to his home instead of waiting to give it to him. If I am correct, his mother gave that to him," She continued. "Yeah. Besides we can get a boy to join to get even more girls in!" Tamaki said. "But we need to finish our work! And if he is that son, then he probably has other activities to attend to!" A smaller Blondie said. She was Mitsikuni Huninozuka**  
"**He has football tonight. We will attend his game and then return it to him," Kyoya and closed his computer.

~ At the game~

Everyone but Kyoya and Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka were in awe of the field. One team was on the field practicing passes and tackles, while the others were warming up on the other side, doing the same. "He's on the Flying Rabbits team. They're on home this time," Kyoya said, snapping them out of their stupor. "Oh, but how do we know who's who?" Tamaki all but yelled. "The jersey's have numbers on the back you idiot!" The twins yelled. They were obviously angry they'd been dragged from their home to a 'commoner's event' as they called it. Being a rich kid was not easy by their standards. If the help was out that day they were by themselves and even though they didn't have to clean they were very angry about being alone. **  
"**Alright, we're going to start but before, since this is a church functioned event, let us bow our heads and pray," A man said as he came up to the middle of the field. "Can I get the quarter backs, team captains, and the coaches from each team out here?" Three people came from one side of the field, one being the stocky boy they'd seen a moments ago doing kicks, one being a buff boy and what they could tell as the coach came from the away team. From Haruhi's team they saw him, and a woman, which they identified as the coach. That was it. "Kyoya, are they missing someone?" Mitskuni asked. "No, actually they aren't. Haruhi Fujioka is the team Captain as well as the quarter back," She mumbled while the group around them were praying. **  
"**Lord God, please protect your children on this earth and help them through this game. We would also like to keep in mind Arai, a member of the Flying Rabbits' team who was killed a week ago in an automobile accident. We hope he is in your right hand and is safe with you, Amen." A soft Amen whispered through the crowd and people made the sign of the cross everywhere. "Alright, let's have a good game, no bloodshed or injuries if we can help it," The referee said with a smile as he walked off the field. As soon as the game started they realized what was going on. This was a group for a church. A woman walked up to them and welcomed them to the stadium. "Which team are you rooting for?" She asked. "Um, the Flying Rabbits Mam. A schoolmate of ours is on that team," The twins replied. **  
**


End file.
